A Change of Plans
by ColumbiaandEddieForeva
Summary: What would happen if Riff Raff's laser had reversible effects? Would the Transylvanians regret what they had done and bring back Columbia, Rocky and   gasp   Frank?
1. The Discovery

**Disclaimer: Sadly, RHPS does not belong to me...**

**Hey guys! Ok this is my first fan fiction so bear with me please. After reading Revenge of the Old Queen, I decided to write this story sort of like a play. Please review if you have the time! (this is kind of obvious, but if you give critique please don't be mean!)**

Ch 1

_(We see a large, ominous castle. The camera zooms in on the flag above it, which has a picture of a lightning bolt. As the camera shows us the area around the castle, we notice that it is floating in space. We zoom in on the door which, as we get closer creaks open. The ballroom we enter is empty and spacious. To the right there is a clock housing a skeleton. There is also a staircase. We go up and, as we near the top, we hear a yell of frustration, followed by a crash . Camera zooms in on an old black door, which is yanked open by a very upset RIFF RAFF. He storms out the door and MAGENTA is left sitting on the bed alone. She speaks at the door, almost like he can still hear her)_

MAGENTA

(_sighs_) Oh Riff, don't worry, you'll figure it out.

_(The camera zooms in on Magenta's face and we see her eyes are bloodshot and there are trail in her makeup from her tears. We fade out of this scene, and we see a flashback from RHPS, the scene in which COLUMBIA was shot by Riff Raff with his laser. When we come back to the bedroom scene, Magenta is looking over to the bed where Columbia used to sleep. A casket, Columbia's, is on top of the bed. She speaks to it as if Columbia was in it's place, alive.)_

MAGENTA

Hey Columbia, guess what? Riff's working on a

Way to bring you back!

_(She said this enthusiastically, but as she speaks again, her tone changes to a softer, sadder way of speaking, and then perks up after the first sentence.)_

MAGENTA

But, he hasn't really figured out how yet. But that's

ok, he's smart! I know he'll figure out something, and

probably soon. We just have to keep waiting. Don't worry,

I promise, he'll find a way. He'll find a way.

_(Magenta walks to the casket and opens it. Columbia, still in her floorshow corset, lays there in a peaceful, eternal rest, which in reality is a cold , laser induced death.)_

MAGENTA

"_Not goodbye"_

Even as you lay right here

And all the hope seems lost,

I still see you, here alive again.

Even as I feel your skin, cold

As solid ice,

_(Magenta reaches down and touches Columbia's cheek and notices that her skin isn't cold as ice. It is, in fact, warm with life. She however thinks it is a trick of the mind and disregards it. We see a close up of Magenta's face- she has begun to cry again. A single tear falls from her eye and lands on the side of Columbia's neck. She smiles through her tears.)_

MAGENTA

Oops, sorry sweetie. Let me get that for you.

_(Magenta reaches down to wipe the tear. As she does so, she pulls her hand back quickly.)_

MAGENTA (in her mind)

What? Am I just imagining things?

_(She puts her hand on Columbia's neck again and feels what she felt before- a pulse.)_

Magenta

I still feel you, here with me my friend.

_(Song ends. Magenta runs out the door and down the stairs)_

Riff! Riff!


	2. He's Back!

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own RHPS... **

**New chapter time :p (by the way this is a update-when-I-feel-like-it story, but I will try to update fast. If I haven't updated in about a month, PLEASE send me a message.) Thanks to Anne Oying for reviewing within hours of me posting the first chapter! Also thanks to FrankieFan82, Magenta-A-Domestic, Opheliafrump, and karavinemarinas. Sorry if I accidentally misspelled a name or left anyone out! And also sorry for short chapters, but I'll try to update as fast as I can. AND sorry that I'm not the best at writing these kinds of song. I hope they'll get better and longer as the story does the same.**

_(Magenta runs to the lift, tears of joy in her eyes. When she gets to the lab, she opens the door and runs to Riff Raff.)_

MAGENTA

Brother! Brother!

RIFF RAFF

Yes my most beautiful sister?

_(He grabs her and starts kissing up her arm, Gomez Addams style. Magenta almost gives herself over to him, but then remembers why she came to find him.)_

MAGENTA

Riff, she's alive! Columbia's alive!

_(Riff Raff drops the beaker of strange purple liquid he was experimenting with and it shatters on the pink tile floor. He stares at her, dumbstruck, and finally speaks.)_

RIFF RAFF

If she's… then they… I'll be right back,

_(He sprints to the other side of the room and touches a tile on the wall, which is apparently a button. A closet opens from the tiles beside it. Riff Raff looks around and pulls out a pitch fork shaped laser. He checks the setting on the dial and puts the laser on a table.)_

Darn! The laser was set to put them in a coma-like state, not kill them! How could I be so stupid?

(Riff Raff gives himself a face palm.)

MAGENTA

Calm down brother, this is a good thing! Now you don't have to waste time in here all day trying to reverse the effects on Columbia!

RIFF RAFF

Sister you don't understand, If she isn't dead, then _he _won't be either.

_(At this, Magenta looks down at her feet and sighs. Riff Raff walks over to the open closet and pulls out two body bags. He opens the first one and the camera zooms in on Frank, red corset and all. He checks for a pulse. As soon as he does, he pulls his hand back in disgust and then closes the bag.)_

Well, he's not dead.

_(Riff Raff opens the other body bag, containing Rocky, and repeats the procedure, only this time not as disgusted. He didn't blame the creature for what he did, although he was very stupid. Riff Raff merely killed him out of rage, much like why he killed Columbia. He turns to face Magenta)_

We'll let the creature live, he may be of use. As for him…

_(He turns to Frank.)_

It's time we end this once and for all.

_(Riff Raff retrieves the laser and points it at the bag. He cautiously opens the bag and steps back. He changes the dial to "KILL" and aims at Frank's head. He pulls the trigger. Nothing happens. He tries again. Same. Riff Raff has a confused expression on his face. He walks up to the bag and bends over to look at Frank. He checks for a pulse again, and before he can move, Frank's eyes pop open and he is sporting his same old, Cheshire-cat grin. He tries to grab Riff's throat and choke him. Riff Raff, noticing this just in time, ducks away from him, backs up, and falls on his butt. Frank stands up.)_

FRANK

"I'm Back"

Well I bet you didn't expect this,

and now you're gonna regret this.

Well I know that I would,

and you probably should cuz I'm back.

And oh you're in for it now,

you better try to escape somehow.

Because if you don't,

you probably won't make it ou-ou-out!

Don't think I won't do anything

Cuz you're in for a rude awakening!

You better run, or these rhinestone heels

Are gonna walk all over you!

Well I bet you didn't expect this,

and now you're gonna regret this.

Well I know that I would,

and you probably should cuz I'm back.

I'm back to give you what you really deserve.

Cries of mercy will be your last words.

And if you think think that you can stand your ground,

You better think twice and turn right back around,

Cuz this sweet transvestite got a face to pound!

Well I bet you didn't expect this,

And I know your gonna regret this.

Well I know that I would,

And you probably should cuz I'm...

BACK!

_(The word "BACK" at the very end is yelled instead of sung. Riff Raff does not know what to do. Magenta has been beside him the whole time. They are both shocked.)_

RIFF RAFF

You…

FRANK

Yes Riff Raff, it's me, back and sexier than ever!

_(At this Frank strikes a seductive pose)_

_**MORE TO COME…**_


	3. He's gone, or not!

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it :(**

**I've been lazy and haven't written in a while (I didn't plan ahead O_o), so I thought I should write a new chapter. If anyone has suggestions for song ideas, plot twists, etc. let me know. But I just want an idea, not for you to write it for me. Credit will of course be given. Also, along with the people I thanked last chapter, we have… no new reviewers : (. BUT thank you to FrankieFan82 and Anne Oying for reviewing again and also for the compliments on the song! R&R please!**

_(Frank struts toward the handyman, who backs up and grips his sister's hand. She in turn squeezes it. Frank looks the couple up and down, as if evaluating the appearance of a potential playmate and not liking what he sees. He puts his hands on his hips.)_

FRANK

I knew you didn't like me! You never liked be! Well, that doesn't make a difference now, does it? No, it's too late now.

MAGENTA 

Frank, Riff Raff was only trying to please me. We were both sick and tired of your abuse, and he knew how much I wanted to go back to Transsexual. If this is one of our faults, it is mine.

FRANK

Magenta, dear, I don't blame your pretty face for any of this. In fact, I was hoping you would come back to Transsexual with me and be my… playmate.

_(Frank reaches down , grabs Magenta's hand, and tries to kiss it. She pulls her hand back aggressively.)_

MAGENTA

You are not to touch me!

_(She spits the words out loudly.)_

FRANK

My dear, that isn't your decision to make!

_(Frank puts his arms around her and she struggles. With newfound strength, Riff Raff shoves him to the ground. He screams at Frank.)_

RIFF RAFF

You don't deserve someone like her!

_(Frank casually gets up and dusts himself off. Much faster, he pulls a whip out from the back of his corset. He jabs Riff with the butt of it and brings the popper of the whip down across his face. There is a bright red line left in its trail, which after a few seconds fades to a pinkish color. Riff instinctively grabs his face in pain, which gives Frank enough time to kick him where it counts. Riff is very angry now, his face lights up with rage. In a matter of seconds, he reaches into his jacket and pulls out the hump- the rag he used to clean Brad and Janet. He unwraps it and pulls out another laser, identical to the one he tried to use earlier. Frank tries to run, but to no avail. Riff changes the dial on the laser and shoots the sweet transvestite in the back, causing him to fall to the ground.)_

MAGENTA

Well, that's that.

_(Riff turns to her slowly. He stares at her for a moment, then sighs and drops his gaze.)_

RIFF RAFF

Not exactly.

_(Magenta just stares at him. She speaks with an agitated tone .)_

MAGENTA

What do you mean?

_(Riff begins to talk nervously.)_

RIFF RAFF

Well, well, it' just, it's well, it's…

MAGENTA

What. Do. You. MEAN?

_(Magenta was obviously angry at her brother, something that rarely happened.)_

_**Oh no, what does he mean (I'm guessing you can figure it out)? Sorry again for short chapters, but I'm about to go see Harry Potter Pt. 2! See you soon!**_


	4. Old Friends

_(Riff Raff continues to look nervous. He is shifty-eyed and periodically looks down at his feet. After a few long pause he mumbles something inaudible, still looking at the ground. He looks up at Magenta. She at first just stares at him, and then talks in an agitated tone.)_

MAGENTA

I'm waiting.

RIFF RAFF

You see, as I was shooting Frank, I may have accidentally turned the dial too far and caused only a temporary coma again. I'm sorry Genta it's just, I was in a hurry and, and..

_(Magenta holds up her hand to interrupt him.)_

MAGENTA

Calm down Brother, it's okay. I know it was an accident. A tragic one, but still an accident. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go check on the groupie.

_(Magenta walks out of the lab. A noise comes from the other side of the room. Riff looks over and sees it is coming from the body bag. He approaches it and cautiously unzips it. Rocky is staring straight at him with big eyes._

RIFF RAFF

You're not going to try and kill me too, are you?

_(Rocky cocks his head. Riff puts on one of his rare sympathetic smiles.)_

No? Well then, lets get that ghastly corset off of you.

_(Camera cuts to upstairs in the girls' bedroom. Columbia is sitting on the edge of the bed, bouncing up and down energetically and her eyes are lit up and darting around the room. She stops and stares as she sees the mural of Eddie. She sighs and drops her head. There is a knock on the door and Columbia , gaining back her peppiness, opened the door. As she sees Magenta, she emits a high pitched squeal)_

COLUMBIA

Mags! Omigosh I can't believe you're here! But even more I can't believe I'M here! And and and-

_(Magenta cuts her off with a smile and a hug.)_

MAGENTA

Calm down sweetie.

_(She releases her from the hug)_

As soon as we teach the creature how to talk more, we're teaching you how to talk less!

_(Columbia giggles. Magenta holds out both of her hands to her and she grabs them. She is pulled off the bed and they both race to the lab. There, Riff Raff is wiping makeup of f of Rocky's face. Magenta and Columbia exchange grins. They run towards Riff Raff and encase him in a big bear hug. Camera is facing Riff Raff, who's eyes have doubled in size. They back away and he stares forward..)_

COLUMBIA

What, haven't you ever had a hug before?

RIFF RAFF

Yes, but not from… you.

_(Columbia frowns.)_

COLUMBIA

Well don't act like it's a bad thing! C'mere!

_(Columbia holds out her arms, but Riff only stands there. She starts to get upset, so Magenta pushes him into the groupie's arms. He smiles weakly at his sister. Rocky is now standing behind Riff.)_

ROCKY

Hug?

_(The girls walk over to him and give him a bear hug as well.)_

_**Ok I know it's short but school started back and I'm sort of lacking a lot of inspiration right now. Go ahead and get your icepick (I'm stealing this from someone else, Muahaha). Anyway, please R&R :D (BTW, I'll try to get some more songs in , including the sappy Mags + Riff one, within a few chapters. No promises though :p)**_


End file.
